Irritation
by LaughingFreak
Summary: Sasuke is having some raging thoughts about Orochimaru and their relationship. He contemplates about the man he loves. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclamer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did there'd be more odd pairings than what there is on here.

**Irritation**

It irritated me to no end. Why the hell was I supposed to deal with this shit? It's not even fuckin' fair. I was pushed back away again by my master. My sex buddy. My lover. His eyes were angry slits as he hissed at me to stay away from him and I glared back at him. It was one of those nights again and it pisses me the hell off. Tonight he was thinking of _him_. Of his old lover from years ago. The very thought of him thinking of that man annoyed me to no end. "Dammit, Orochimaru! Stop thinking about him! You've got me now so get those thoughts out of your head!" I yell at him, my glare hardening on him as well as his own.

He slapped me across the face, his glare even harder than before. "Watch what you say! You know nothing! Nothing!" he hissed.

"You think I know nothing! I know much more than you think! Now get over it! You'll never get your chance back again!" I yell back, my anger now gone so that I'm enraged.

He tried to slap me again, but I caught his wrist before it landed. That didn't stop him though. He landed a kick to my side, causing me to crash into the wall. I groaned as he stood where he sat, catching his breath. "How dare you? You are just a child. You do know nothing. If you knew something you would know better than to speak like that to me." he said, now calmed down a tad bit, though you can tell he's still angry.

Pushing myself onto my feet I stand straight and my glare still bores into his. Fine. Lets play this over again like we did the other night. "Okay then, fine. Since I don't know nothing then you don't need me, do you? I'll take my leave then." I said as I turn and leave the room of ours. He doesn't follow. Kabuto watches me take my leave and looks at me annoyed. He hated it when I left him with an angry Orochimaru to deal with. I just roll my eyes. He'll deal with it no matter what.

When I reached the outside I sped off to go far off for awhile. I needed fresh air. Orochimaru has been like this for too long, even after I give him everything I can give, and he still isn't happy. He wanted this. It's not my fault that he made the choice to leave that man behind. I growled. Why couldn't it be me? Why couldn't he just love me and forget about that fool? Orochimaru is a fool.

Orochimaru probably doesn't even love me. His heart probably belongs to _him_. No, it does belong to him. It never belonged to me and probably never will.

The very thought angers me.

I finally decide to come to a stop at the battle ground that Naruto and I fought on before I went to Orochimaru. The dweeb was an idiot. I remember him perfectly, just as well as the others. Naruto was used by me and tossed out like an old overused piece of clothing that was getting torn. The torn, however, was Naruto's love for me. That couldn't happen so I tossed him aside, telling him it was only sex and that I didn't want anymore than that from him. I was already in love with Orochimaru even then. The sennin offered me power and that bought my love right there.

Though, I didn't expect to fall in love with the man.

_Things were going good in my training and he was satisfied with my progress. I wouldn't have any other way. He watched my moves carefully as I trained to make sure that I did everything right. I wanted to make him happy. More importantly, I wanted to make him satisfied. At that time, he was fine without the man. He wasn't even thinking of him at that time. His mind was fully focused on me. _

_The fact that his eyes and mind were only on me made me feel necessary. _

_When I was through with training one day I made a move. At this time I just wanted him physically because I found him to be attractive. He looked at me with his indifferent, beautiful eyes. Those eyes captivated me so often and always would I feel the need to see them in ecstasy and filled with lust. The thought made me shiver in anticipation. He waited for me to speak, but was growing impatient with my hesitation. "What is it, Sasuke?" he had asked calmly._

_The answer I gave him was a pull onto my lips. A heated kiss that gave the answer so easily that I could only suspect that he could have forseen it coming. He didn't shove me away, he only leaned into the kiss as well, letting our tongues battle for dominance. It was a battle that we never knew the winner to because the need of air overcame us. I pinned him onto the wall and brought him into another kiss, my body pressed against his, and his hands in my hair pulling me deeper into him. I knew he needed this as much as I did. He's been neglected for so long that he would never push the physical contact away._

_I would never leave him neglected for so long._

_"I need you." My voice was husky as the words came out of my mouth. You could tell just how horny I was. His breath caught in his throat as one of my hands snuck down his pants to grab his hard member. I nibble on his ear then whispered huskily into it, "I want you." Orochimaru's hands tightened in my hair and lightly began to pull on it as my hard member nudged his own. Our pants were already at our ankles and our shirts were tossed somewhere onto the floor. He didn't question me about anything and just let me do as I wished. The only words that escaped him was when we removed our pants from our ankles. "Fuck me, Sasuke." he hissed. He didn't want to be toyed with._

_Lubrication wasn't messed with and I didn't even bother with getting his opening ready for my entrance. I've always found that to be a waste. Doing it raw and unprepared for has always been my style. He wrapped his legs around my waist as I began nibbling the base of his neck and his chest, his back still pressed firmly against the wall and his hands firmly placed on my shoulders. _

_Then I thrusted into him causing him to scream out in pain. I didn't move. Not because I was worried for him, but because I wanted him to get used to my being in him. When he tightened his grip on my shoulders I began to continue to thrust in him at a steady pace. He moaned and groaned and lost his breath as I did this and grunted. Both of us were being satisfied and when I hit his sweet spot he went crazy. When I had hit that spot he bit down onto my shoulder and screamed into it, his nails digging into my skin. _

_One of my hands wrapped around his throbbing member and I began to pump it in time with my thrusts in the same sweet spot that makes him wild. Our movements had been in sync until climax had to hit us. He screamed as he came onto me and I released a moan of content as I came into him when he tightened around me. I removed myself from him and collapsed to the ground onto my back, Orochimaru falling on top of me. He looked into my eyes as he held himself up and I looked back into his. They were filled with lust and contentment. He was satisfied and I was grateful that he was satisfied._

_Then he began to lick up his own seed from my stomach as seductive as possible. I couldn't help but think this was to turn me on again. It worked and he smirked as I hardened underneath him. I wasn't going to be the only one so I brushed my hard member against his now hardening one as I brought him into a forcefully heaeted kiss. The snake had whispered once the kiss was broken, "I'm not tired yet." A smirk was on his and we went again. That time he entered me and had me the way he wanted to have me._

A sigh escaped me as I thought back to that. After that day things seemed to be perfect for me. Orochimaru became mine that day and I his. From then on we had sex when we wanted and did what we wanted to each other. It annoyed some of the patrons that stayed with us, but we could care less about that. As long as we were satisfied no one else mattered. My training went well from there as well. I got better in both ways, fighting and as a sexual partner. My love grew ever more stronger as the days and weeks went by.

Then it happened. Orochimaru somehow found out about Jiraiya getting married to Tsunade. Everything went down hill from there. It was slow at first. He would sit silently in his chair, an order coming from his lips when necessary, and he wouldn't let me anywhere near him as if it was my fault. I was pissed off for days until he finally let me near him. When he did let me near him he wouldn't even speak to me and he would glare at me. Soon enough he stopped that and began to tell me about the times he and that fool did things together.

About their relationship. I didn't want to hear it. He was mine and I didn't want his mind to stray away from me. His new lover. When he began to tell me about his first time having sex, making love to him, I flipped. I couldn't take it much more. He was torturing me and it had to stop. That's when I first hit him and yelled at him to stop, him doing the same, but for me doing that to him. That's when that all began. It all started a seven months ago and still continues to this very day. It hasn't ceased, but it has slowed down on it's appearance.

I run a hand through my hair as I leaned against a tree, trying to relax. Dammit. Why do I love the man? Why does he still have to love Jiraiya?

Foot steps come from behind me and I didn't even have to glance behind me to know it's the man I love. He comes to stand in front of me and stares down at me with his eyes indifferent once again. I stare into them. That's all I do. It's always his choice on whether I come back or not. He's the one that brings this trouble to him, to us. Orochimaru sighed and turned his back to me then says, "You can come back. I still need you." Of course he still needs me. I glare at his back as he began walking back to the hide-out.

Not even a minute passes before I lean off the tree and follow him. Even with my anger and my frustration and irritation I can't resist the pull he has on me.

This is my irritation. My frustration. He still loves that man.

But does he love me?

**End of oneshot. I got the idea from another fanfiction that someone wrote on here. It's called "Worldviews", and it's a JiraiyaxOrochimaru fic. Go read that. It's really good. **

**There's also a sister fic to this. You should go read it. It's called .......**

**Reviews would be nice! If I get five reviews I give all of you cookies from the dark side!**


End file.
